Keicho Nijimura
|japname = 虹村形兆 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Bad Company |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 18''Chapter 276: The Nijimura Brothers (3)'' |birthday = 1981 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1999 |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue ( ) Amber (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Okuyasu Nijimura (younger brother) |mangadebut = Chapter 274 The Nijimura Brothers (1) Chapter 276 The Nijimura Brothers (3) |mangafinal = Chapter 283 The Nijimura Brothers (10) Chapter 435 The Invincible Crazy D (8) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Episode 77 The Nijimura Brothers (1) |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = |race = }} features in Diamond Is Unbreakable as the central antagonist of the arc The Nijimura Brothers. Keicho is Okuyasu's older brother. He is the first in Morioh to obtain the Bow and Arrow. Appearance Keicho is a young man of average to above-average height and medium build. With light eyes and sharp features, his brow rests in a serious, directed expression. He has long, light hair, of a curl at his forehead and a length or ponytail at the back; also folded onto itself above his head in the sculpture of a flat-top. He wears earrings shaped as downward arrows. He wears a double-breasted school uniform, the collar of which appears to read "BADC O.". His right shoulder is printed a Japanese character, and his left reads "TRILLION" between his shoulder and elbow. He also wears two sagging belts over wide-legged pants. Personality Compared to his brother Okuyasu, Keicho is more rational and calm. Both admit that Keicho's ability to think far outclasses Okuyasu's. He is merciless, even shooting his own brother when trying to aim for Josuke and not being apologetic, saying it was Okuyasu's fault for being incompetent. He states that people who don't grow don't deserve to live, showing what appears to be a Social Darwinist view. He feels no remorse for injuring people with the Bow and Arrow or the consequences using the Bow and Arrow could have, such as with Angelo. He was also not above using a dying Koichi as a hostage to bring Josuke in. He is also a rather methodical person, doing things in a certain mannerly order such as bringing Koichi in to retrieve the Arrow and not wanting anyone to see a dying Koichi since it would draw unwanted attention. He describes people who don't know how to use Stand as being similar to riding a bike, in that if the person doesn't know what they are doing they will maneuver badly no matter how powerful the Stand is. Keicho tends to look down on his brother for his lack of ability to think; but despite this, he sacrifices himself to save his brother from Red Hot Chili Pepper's attack. Abilities Keicho's Stand is Bad Company; a miniature army, including infantry (some as paratroopers), tanks (with explosive shells) and helicopters (with missiles). Synopsis History Around 1987, Keicho and Okuyasu's mother died, leaving their father in depression. On top of that, Japan had been going through a tough time economically and his family soon fell into poverty. Due to this, Keicho and Okuyasu were abused constantly. However, two years later, his father began to receive letters with money and jewels. Much later in his life, Keicho would realize his father had sold his soul and heart to DIO, who, at that time, was scouring the globe for a Stand user capable of recreating reality. DIO, however, distrusted Keicho's father and implanted a seed of his undead body within him. When Jotaro defeated DIO, the seed burst, causing their father to slowly mutate into a monstrous form, and later lost the ability to speak. In this form, Keicho's father would automatically heal any wounds inflicted upon him. For many years afterward, Keicho searched for someone capable of killing his father. Keicho soon came across the bow and the Stand Arrow, shooting random people throughout Morioh in order to find someone to kill his father. Diamond Is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers Keicho eventually shot Koichi Hirose, believing his Echoes was the Stand he was looking for. This lead to a confrontation with Josuke in which Keicho was severely injured, and Keicho told Josuke about his family's history. Josuke offered to restore Keicho's dad in return for Keicho's Bow and Arrow. Unwilling to do that, and with Red Hot Chili Pepper lurking behind Okuyasu, Keicho shoved Okuyasu out of the way and was electrocuted to death in his brother's place. Red Hot Chili Pepper then stole the Bow and Arrow from him. The Invincible Crazy D During the final battle with Yoshikage Kira, he appeared as a ghost to the near-dying Okuyasu, questioning where he wanted to go and thus, convincing him to live on. Trivia *Keicho is one of two characters to be killed in Part IV whose death has no involvement with Yoshikage Kira or his father, the other being Ryohei Higashikata. Gallery Manga= Keicho child.png|Keicho as a child. Chapter 277.jpg|Keicho with a fatally-injured Koichi. Chapter 282.jpg|Keicho and his father Keicho2.png|Striking a pose while fighting Josuke Keichoback.png|Advancing on Josuke Keichowithstand.png|Keicho with Bad Company keichodeath.jpg|Keicho's unfortunate death keichoafterdeath.jpg|Keicho appearing as a ghost before Okuyasu Keichou1.jpg|Keicho & Bad Company as figurines |-| Anime= Keicho first appearence.png|Keicho appears to Anjuro Katagiri in his prison cell. Keicho arrow.png|Aiming the Bow and Arrow. Keicho shadow.png|Keicho watches from the shadows. Keicho shadow eyes.png|Keicho orders his brother to fight Josuke. References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Ghosts Category:Evil turns good